


Life in Pills

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, M/M, Three Sentences
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fic scritte per il meme delle tre frasi.</p><p>Capitolo 1a - Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen<br/>Capitolo 1b - Tendo Choi/Yancy Becket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Pills

**Titolo:** Life in Pills  
 **Fandom:** Pacific Rim  
 **Note: 1.** Scritte per un meme. Dovevano darmi un prompt ed io avrei scritto delle fic in tre frasi.  
 **2.** Dedicata al mio amore che mi sprona a scrivere.  
Ti amo <3

 

 **Titolo del Capitolo:** 1\. Parli con Max per non parlare con gli altri  
 **Personaggi:** Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** What if? (E se…), Chuck Lives

**__ **

Se ne stava seduto sul letto, con il suo cane sopra le gambe e un'espressione stranamente dolce stampata sul viso; Raleigh avrebbe giurato di aver visto un sorriso sulle labbra del più piccolo degli Hansen mentre confessava a Max, in una specie di sussurro, ''Sono da sempre innamorato di te''.

Alzò un sopracciglio – era pur sempre una cosa alquanto bizzarra sentire un ragazzo fare una confessione al proprio animale da compagnia – e si lasciò sfuggire una risata che, subito, venne percepita da Chuck il quale si girò di scatto e lo vide, poggiato allo stipite della porta della sua camera, con gli occhi azzurri fissi sulla sua figura; Chuck aprì la bocca per lanciare qualche insulto verso Becket ma quando notò la sua espressione – un misto di divertimento e tenerezza – si ritrovò ad arrossire.

''Tuo padre me lo ha detto, sai, che parli con Max per non parlare con gli altri...''

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 **Titolo del Capitolo:** 2\. Consolazione  
 **Personaggi:** Tendo Choi, [Nominato: Yancy Becket]  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Malinconico  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** What if? (E se…)

**__ **

Tendo si stiracchiò sulla sua confortevole poltrona e si lasciò sfuggire un leggero sospiro mentre assaporava una delle tante tazze di caffè che aveva accanto – era solito berne a litri da quando aveva smesso di fumare - ed addentava distrattamente una ciambella.

''Salve Signor Choi, continua a fare colazione senza di me?'' la sua mente, troppo spesso, quando si avvicinava il giorno del compleanno di Yancy, era solita fargli rivivere momenti che avevano trascorso insieme: dalle battute scherzose sul posto di lavoro, alle uscite nei pub, ai baci rubati e le notti di passioni.

La sua perdita faceva male, ogni giorno, tutti i giorni; e l'unica consolazione Tendo la ritrovava nel dolce sapore di una ciambella che, forse un po' stupidamente, gli ricordava, per morbidezza e sapore, le labbra dell'uomo che aveva amato anni prima...

 


End file.
